


As the Petals Fall

by iampandaexpress



Series: Disney AU Series [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Disney, Disney Movies, F/F, F/M, M/M, i switched it up, the rose is still there though, using the basis of the film but completely new story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampandaexpress/pseuds/iampandaexpress
Summary: Part deux of my Disney AU series. Beauty & the Beast!Enjoy.





	As the Petals Fall

_Once upon a time in the hidden heart of Angel Grove, a beautiful young princess lived in a beautiful castle. Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess was lonely. She thought she had it all, but she yearned for something more._

_Then, she met a prince, valiant and handsome, who came to court her. She fell in love, but, he wasn’t everything he seemed to be. He courted another as well, a village girl. She discovered this, and the princess changed. She cast them out, destroying their names. She went from warm and loving, to dark and cruel. She taxed the village to fill her castle with the most beautiful objects and her parties with the most beautiful people._

_Then one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, he offered the princess a single rose, and friendship. Repulsed by his haggard appearance, the princess turned the man away. But he warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty and love is found within._

_When she dismissed him again, the old man’s outward appearance melted away to reveal a powerful wizard. The princess begged for forgiveness, but it was too late, for he had seen that there was no love or mercy in her heart. As punishment, he placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. And for her, he cast a spell, one that would turn her appearance into what she had become on the inside. And only she would remember this moment. Not her servants, not the townspeople, only she would remember that she was a monster, and only she would remember what she had become._

_For the rose he had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If she could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, she fell into despair and lost all hope._

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose over the hill, peeking through curtains and making the sleeping girl stir in her bed. A rooster crowed in the distance and Trini groaned, covering her face and not wanting to get up and start her day.

“Trinity, get up!” her mother shouts from the kitchen. “Don’t make me come in there!”

_“Why me?”_ She begrudgingly threw the sheet off her and got up, padding around her room softly and getting ready.

She threw on black pants and a long sleeved yellow flannel, then laced her black boots up quickly. She passes a small mirror and shoves a hand through her long hair, combing out any tangles. She then snags a book from her side table and walks out into the living room, seeing her father tinkering on some invention and her mother cooking breakfast. Her little brothers must still be sleeping.

_“Spoiled little princes.”_ She still loved them more than anything though.

She didn’t spare her parents a glance or a hello, trying to be inconspicuous. No such luck of course.

“Trinity, how many times have I told you not to wear those clothes? It’s not fitting for a lady!” her mother yells at her, waving a spoon in the air. Trini, ducks her head, and avoids looking at her. Her father just sits in his corner, completely ignoring the exchange.

“I’m not wearing a dress, mother, it makes no sense for me to. It’ll just snag while I do my chores.” This was a daily morning routine. Her mother yelling at her for her appearance and Trini fighting her.

“I don’t care what it will do. You are no longer allowed to wear these clothes. Go change.” Trini sighs, and braces herself. How was she supposed to explain she felt better wearing men’s clothes? Other girls could wear them, but not her. God forbid.

“No.”

Her mother’s face turns bright red, but before she can explode at her, Trini is turning around, almost running to the door. She grabs her beanie, shoving it onto her head, hearing her mothers screams at her as she slams her door shut behind her. She jumps down the steps, walking through her gate and out into the waking village.

She hated this place, ever since they had come here. She hated the people, hated how they judged her everyday simply because she was different. All because she wanted so much more. All everyone cared about here was getting married and having babies. Trini wanted different, she wanted to leave and travel the world, see what it had to offer. She wanted to write a book about it. She wanted to go on the adventures that everyone in the books she read went on, to really live her life. But instead she was stuck here in this shitty village, stuck to doing her daily chores, doing the same thing every day. Her only escape, her only sanity, was the tiny library this town had to offer. She was headed there now, eager to return her most recent acquisition and check out a new one.

She took in the little village square around her, noticing the hustle and bustle of everyone. The same old baker, the same tray as always, the same bread to spare. The lady holding her baby, asking for six eggs and yelling about how expensive it was. She walked fast, avoiding everyone, hearing them whisper about her. She finally reached the library, the bell when she opened the door sounding her arrival.

“Hello, sir, I’ve come to return the book I borrowed the other day,” she said. “I was wondering if you’ve gotten anything new?”

The head librarian, otherwise known as Alpha, turned around from his perch on the ladder, his eyes landing on her.

“Trini! Finished already? My, that sure was fast,” he asked, chuckling to himself.

Trini grins. “I just couldn’t put it down! It was so good. A prince trying to find his true worth, and learns that sacrificing himself for love is what it really means to be a true hero? It was just so beautiful,” she rambles excitedly.

The librarian takes the book from her, shelving it back and pulling a new one from the top.

“Well, if you liked that one, you’re going to love this one.” He hands it to her, and she looks at the cover, seeing a prince and princess flying through the air on a carpet, the moon big and huge behind them. It looked oddly familiar, but she’s sure she’s never read this before. She looked up the librarian, confusion on her face.

“Trust me,” he said, with a wink. “You’ll learn a lot from this one. As a matter of fact, you can keep it.”

She gave him a small smile, grateful, and hid the book in her jacket pocket. She didn’t want anyone to take it from her, not wanting to give the villagers another reason to judge or mock her. With a wave and a soft thank you, she exits the building and makes her way back to her cottage, trying to cut through the town as quickly as possible. She already incurred the wrath of her mother, and didn’t want to make it worse. Who knew what was waiting for her when she got back. She slips into an alley she uses to avoid everyone, but again, no such luck for her. A looming figure cuts into her path and blocks her way.

“Trini, where are you headed so fast?” a slimy voice asks. “You should stop and admire the beauty more often.”

Trini grimaces at the voice, looking up seeing none other than Tommi Oliver blocking her path, flexing her muscles and waggling her eyebrows, a cocky grin plastered on her face. She was wearing her usual green jacket, white shirt, and brown leather pants, a sword at her side and her gun at the other. Her long black hair was held back in a ponytail, with enough grease in it to start a fire.

“And by beauty,” Tommi continues, “I mean me.” Trini rolls her eyes.

“Hello Tommi. I wish I could, truly,” she mutters, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “but I really must get home.” She tries to cut past her, but Tommi just blocks her again. Frustrated, Trini notices Tommi’s lackey’s Goldar and Rita standing a few feet back, looking menacing as usual. Those guys really creeped her out.

“Aw, come on Trini, don’t be like that. I’m just trying to talk to you,” she explains sweetly. All Trini wants to do is throw up.

Before she knows it, Tommi’s hand snakes out and snatches the book she was trying to hide, holding it up and looking at with disgust.

“What is this?”

“Give it back, Tommi. That’s mine.” Tommi just holds it higher, out of Trini’s reach. She really hated being so small.

“You really shouldn’t be reading Trini. Soon you’ll be thinking, and getting ideas…” She trails off, and with a shudder tosses the book a few feet away, and it lands in a mud puddle. Trini shoves her way past Tommi, grabbing the book and cleaning it up as quickly as possible before its ruined further.

“What do you want Tommi?” Trini asks, annoyance creeping into her tone. Tommi smiles, looking more predatory than charming, and walks over to Trini, leaning against the alley wall.

“I’m just wondering when you’re going to marry me Trini,” she drawls. “You know its inevitable.”

Trini almost does throw up. She clutches the book to her chest and backs away slowly to the end of the alley, Tommi following her the whole way.

“Um, well, you see, I, uh…” she looks around frantically, finally spotting the gate behind her leading into her yard. She grabs the latch, seeing Tommi stalk up to her, standing over her and reaching for Trinis’ arm, a gleam she didn’t quite like in her eyes.

“You see, the thing is, Tommi,” she says, twisting the knob and pushing the gate open, “I just don’t want to marry you!”

Tommi’s face turns into one of shock and next thing Trini knows, Tommi’s tripping over her feet and landing smack dab into her pond. Trini covers her mouth, stifling a laugh, and quickly shuts the gate, running into her house as fast as she can. She notices her parents are gone, and she quickly locks her door. She looks out the window, sees Rita and Goldar helping Tommi out of the pond, and slides down to the floor, laughing softly and breathing out a sigh of relief. She dodged a bullet, so to speak. She gets up and goes into her room and hides the book under her loose floorboard with her other treasures. If her mother found out she was able to keep this one, she would burn it.

She lay down in bed, staring up at the ceiling and dreams she could just escape this village, this life. Could you imagine? Her? Married to the likes of Tommi? She’d rather die quite frankly than be with that woman.

_“Maybe one day,”_ she thinks to herself. She hears her brothers coming out of their room, arguing and running down the hall, and with that she huffs and walks back out, wrangling them together so they can get their chores done.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommi stares up at the cottage, wiping the muddy water from her face and clothes, anger burning through her body.

“How dare she?!” she spits out, turning to Rita and Goldar, a look of mania on her face and pointing back at the house.

“How dare she make a fool out of me?!” Rita and Goldar share a look, and Rita breaks her silence.

“What would you like to do, mistress?” Tommi turns and looks back at the cottage with a wicked grin, a plan forming in her mind.

“Mark my words, Trini WILL be wife,” she growls. “No matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> I bet y'all thought Trini would be the Beast huh. Although the idea of a tiny grumpy BeastTrini! crossed my mind, I thought Kimberly would be better suited. 
> 
> It's actually safe for me to post this without ruining or giving away too much from my Aladdin AU. I swear, it'll blow your mind, I just need patience from everyone. (Also I'm halfway done with Chapter 3 of that one, so soon!) Anyways, like with my other fic, I don't want to give away too much, but I switched it up a bit in this one (the reason for it will be apparent in later chapters) and it's loosely based on the film, but I added an original plot and changed up some characters to fit the power rangers verse more. Sort of. 
> 
> Also, everyone is gay. Like everyone.
> 
> Also rating will change ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think! Hit me up on Tumblr - iampandaexpress
> 
> Send prompts! I need creative juices to crank out these chapters faster. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
